A Twisted Romance
by animanga-lover
Summary: AU fanfic. I don't know how things ended up like this...? the son of a great vampire race... now being held hostage by an insane guy that wont even show me his face. Kira... did he get home safe...? was I going to be set free? or was this guy going to lock me up for what kira and I did to Lind L. Taylor? It all seemed so vague...


_They say that we're a rare breed… Why? Is it because we're different… or the same?_

"There you are boys!" Sachiko smiled kissing Light and Kira on their cheeks. "I thought you were going to be late."

Kira wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, "Sorry mother. Light wasn't feeling very well when we were leaving the woods."

"Oh, well, I hope you're feeling alright, dear. Now hurry! You two need to get ready for the party!"

"Yes mother!" They said in unison.

Light and Kira were the seventeen-year-old sons of Sachiko and Soichiro Yagami. They were identical twins which was odd for their species. Vampires hardly ever had children that could ever be remotely similar because of their beauty and grace. Especially at the same time, since one of them would usually end up killing the other or their mother. They were the lucky ones.

Having vampire twins were, also, very tricky. When the female is in the early stages of pregnancy she must cut out the embryos or eggs the youth are in. Once exposed to air the egg sacks create a hardened skin that protects them. Like a cocoon; however, these were incredibly strong, stronger than steel. Twins take twice the effort to cut out and by then the mother might have lost too much blood. Also, while the eggs develop a constant supply of the mother's blood must be given to the offspring. If one twin is underfed then it will feed on its siblings life force. Plain as that. They hatch at the same exact time if they are both intact by then if not its survival of the fittess.

Light, the youngest, was the quiet boy who enjoyed solitude; however, he didn't mind gatherings. Though, he wasn't much for parties, he enjoyed the company of certain others. He had light, auburn hair and eyes that seemed to change with emotion. His special power was the ability to control how the body worked, it was almost like mind control, but it wasn't as deadly. He could only tamper with a person's actions. His brother, Kira, was entirely different.

He was the outgoing boy who loved to be the center of attention. He wasn't much for the quietude of darkness. To make things even more awkward he adored Light almost in an obsessive way. He also had auburn hair and eyes; however when you catch him using his powers, or if you look hard enough you'll see that his eyes have little specks of red in them. He could control the mind as well as reading it, which was very useful at times. His powers were more around the psychological side of things however if he wanted to end it fast he could easily destroy the brain.

Together the twins made up a whole single unit. Therefore, they were always together. They were the pride of their family. However, they did have their own minds… Light thought people forgot that….

"Why do we have to have a party tonight?" Light moaned going up the stairs of their mansion. "It's not like we need to do anything important."

Kira ruffled Light's hair, "Of course! That's because Mother and Father wouldn't let you stay with me the whole time."

Light sight sighed as he and Kira approached their room. "It's for mating? Damn it all!"

Kira laughed, "You shouldn't worry. Mother and father just want to make sure that you're well taken care of."

"I can take care of myself!" Light frowned throwing himself onto his bed. "What are you going to do, Brother?"

Kira crawled on top of his brother and sat childishly on his back, "Whatever you will have me do… Brother."

Light somehow managed to turn over with Kira on top of him. "I don't want to do this. You know the types of girl Mother and Father find."

Kira nodded in agreement, "I'll be there with you so try not to worry… Do you want me to help you get dressed?"

Light sighed turning his face into his pillows, "If that is what pleases you." He knew Kira would anyway. Kira had helped him get dressed for many centuries. That wasn't going to change in a matter of two seconds.

Kira smiled still perched on top of Light and started unbuttoning his shirt. His eye danced when he saw Light's chest exposed to him. It was pale like ivory, Kira was dazzled. He licked his lips as he traced his hands across Light's rib cage and up to his shoulders. Light glared at him, "…Kira… Stop!" Light pushed Kira off of him. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"I'm sorry," Kira muttered, though he didn't look very apologetic. "I don't know what came over me…" Of course Kira had a serious obsession with his brother. They where twins, two halves that made up a whole. One person. Kira wanted Light to be his and knew he had the strength and will to dominate over him. It wasn't uncommon for vampire siblings to be infatuated with one of their other siblings. Most families were inbred so that they could continue the family blood line. However, two males could definitely not produce an heir, so why bother with the joining of Light and Kira? There was also Sayu, but she was much too young for mating.

Light sighed pulling off his tattered day clothes and pulled on a dark blue Victorian suit. "no more funny business. I mean it…" Light spat as he threw Kira a matching red outfit.

"I wouldn't dream of it brother," he lied, pulling on the attractive outfit. He grinned at himself in the mirror for a few minutes.

Light was not amused, "Ummm earth to Kira, we need to get this over with so hurry up with your egotistical staring…"

"But I'm so damn gorgeous!" Kira smiled curtly then took his brothers hand. They walked out of their rooms and down their stairs after dressing. Light felt uncomfortable and itchy. Kira couldn't have been happier.

"My sons," Soichiro smiled as the two vampires descended the stair case. He hugged them both then furrowed his brow, "You're late."

"Were sorry, Father," Kira said first, giving him a reassuring smile that said, _we'll try not to do it again._

"Must we go through with this, Father?" Light whined, rolling his eyes. He didn't care if he was being childish. He really didn't want to go through with this.

The father vampire looked hurt. "I'm surprised at you Light. You should be excited," Soichiro exclaimed brushing back his black hair with his hand. "Do you want to be alone all your life?"

"No but—"

"We need you two boys to extend the blood line!"

"Yes… but I don't think you can fall in love just by looking at someone. It can't be possible that we just know who the person we love is going to be."

Soichiro patted Light's shoulder, "Believe me, son, when you find the right person you'll know."

Light sighed and nodded walking with his father and brother into the ball room. His sighs grew louder when he saw mostly women were there waiting for them, and more than likely, they were all single.

Kira nudged his brother's arm, "Isn't this great?" Kira loved the attention he was getting from the women. He knew he'd never marry any of them, but he was in the spotlight. That was all that mattered. Light groaned and started wandering off in the crowd. Better get started early, right?

After an hour past Light had spoken to every person in the entire room. He felt like his IQ had dropped about fifty percent. Like always his parents invited some of the dumbest females he'd ever met. There were merely four girls who really stood out to him.

Misa Amane. She was a short, peppy, blonde vampire who was probably dumber than a stoned werewolf. She was cute, but incredibly clingy. She'd been watching Light all night until Kira started talking to her. She was definitely creepy. _Sexy but stupid which was such a disappointment_, he thought bitterly.

Kyomi Takada. She was an average height, short, brown haired female. She was incredibly intelligent, but very drab. She was very… average in Light's own eyes; however he spent most of the night with her just to have an intelligent conversation. _Boring but smart… she even tries to hide the fact that she isn't like a stereotypical female! Pathetic…_

Then there were two women named Wedy and Linder. They were both blonde and almost the same height. Wedy had short hair, Linder had long hair. He never actually talked to them. They just seemed kind of… close. Light thought that they might've been "together" but he wasn't going to ask. That wasn't his business even if he did disagree with it. _I feel like I'd be a polygamist if I got involved with them…_ Light shuddered at the thought.

In the end, Light was alone, as usual. He was out walking by his house in the garden, although he could feel his brother's eyes on him even outside. Light thought it was almost like a twin telepathy thing. He hated it… He walked to the edge of his family's land, which was actually a pretty long walk. It would take an average human three days to reach. Then there were the choices to stay or leave… "Obvious answer…" Light chuckled.

Light started sprinting to the nearest village. This had been a recent habit of his. He'd sneak out to one of the village shops, bars, or just streets to escape his life at home. No matter how far he ran Kira had managed to find him and bring him back home every time.

Light panted as he entered the village. For some reason everything was quiet. Usually even if it wasn't a full moon there'd be at least one person in the street… then he caught a scent in the air. He didn't know it but it made him feel cautious, on edge. The hairs on his neck stood up as he looked behind him. He followed with his body already crouching in a defensive position.

Then Light felt something tackle him from behind. Light was knocked down to his knees as something pulled his head back. He felt the creature shift behind him and let out a sigh of relief. It sunk down lower behind Light, so he still couldn't make out what had attacked him. He could smell the creatures hot, rancid breath fill his nostrils. He knew what he was dealing with.

Light scowled, "Nothing's worse than a free ranged shadow demon." Light stiffened his body and thought hard about the creature behind him… but there really was no use. Light need to see the face of the person he was to control in order to make sure he was fully controlling them and not someone else. The same thing went for Kira. However, Light could force out enough of his energy to get his enemy to let go for a few short seconds. The demon screeched when Light wiggled his way out of his grip. Light turned around to face his attacker. He growled showing off his fangs.

The demon paused and straightened himself out. "So you're not human either…" He brushed off some dirt on his coat.

"Sorry to disappoint," Light growled. "Who are you?"

"My friends call me 'L'." the demon smiled.

"I'm not your friend."

He sighed, "Fine then Lind L. Taylor will suit me as well…"

"Lind L. Taylor…? That demon who escaped prison a few weeks ago?" Light arched one of his eyebrows as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"So you've heard of me?" He seemed very proud of himself. Lind L. Taylor was a pale shadow demon. He was sent to prison where he was to be executed for crimes unknown to the public. He was taller than Light with dark brown hair and eyes. Light was disgusted by him.

"What do you want?" Light asked standing straight. He wasn't about to start a fight with someone before he knew their story. It wouldn't make any since, but he was a criminal… so… wouldn't that make it alright? He wished…

"Same as you looking for lunch."

"There aren't any humans in these parts for the next three miles, so I suggest you find a meal elsewhere." He motioned for Lind to go.

"Well that's too bad… but you know humans aren't as entertaining. They don't put up a good fight. I think it would be interesting to try something different for once." He smirked, licking his lips making Light's heart pump with adrenaline. Taylor ran towards Light stretching out his jaws to expose the thick layer of teeth. He managed to sink his teeth into Light's left shoulder making Light scream. He laughed as he lapped up the blood until Light kneed him in the stomach. Taylor rolled off of him clutching his ribs where light kicked him. "You see…? Humans would never be able to put up a fight for this long."

Light scowled gripping his shoulder as it healed. "I doubt you want to mess with another vampire after what I'm going to do to you."

"ooo? A threat eh?" He chuckled and stood up, just waiting for Light, as if teasing him. Light focused his attention on Lind L. Taylor. _Legs… start with the legs… fall…. Fall underneath him… paralyze him… _

Taylor's legs shook and collapsed making him fall over. "What the—what is this?" Taylor asked pulling at his legs. "I… They won't move?" He strained to pull at his legs.

Light stood over him, "I think you should actually get more information out of your prey before you try to kill them. I don't intend to die so easily." Light's eyes flashed with hatred as Taylor fell back and let out a cry of pain. He felt a rush over pain sweep through his body by some undetectable source. "Does it hurt that badly?" Light asked tilting his head to the side. Taylor shook in agony as pain wrenched through his body. Light just smirked, watching this arrogant creature fall before him… how dare he underestimate him…

He finally let Taylor's muscles go limp when he thought he'd suffered enough. He wouldn't kill him. He didn't have the right. That was justice's decision. However, after Light had let Taylor out of his control he screamed in agony. Louder than before. His entire body started convulsing and thrashing wildly. His eyes widened as blood poured from their sockets. Light watched this in horror for a few minutes until Taylor was still. He arched one of his eye brows and walked over to the criminal. He was dead… "Kira…" Light muttered angrily. "Why'd you do that?"

Kira appeared out of the woods nonchalantly with his arms crossed, eyeing his brother, "Because he tried to hurt you. He was a warrant of the state so it shouldn't matter."

"But murder is still murder! It's still wrong…"

Kira smiled and ruffled his brother's hair, "Always thinking about others aren't you, Light. Don't worry. I'm just glad you're okay."

Light sighed sadly, "…You followed me again…"

"So? If I hadn't you could've been hurt!"

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Kira! I'm old enough to know how to take care of myself!"

Kira chuckled slightly, "Dad's right… You really are naïve…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Light muttered hatefully.

Kira sighed, "If you don't understand then I'm not going to—" Kira's head moved violently to the right making him stumble some. He gripped the side of his face. "Ow!"

"Kira?" Light running to his brother. "What happened?" He never made it because he felt a force push into his stomach. Light gasped falling onto his knees.

"Light," Kira yelled jumping up to get to his brother. He received a hard blow to his back that sent him to the ground.

Light looked around. "Kira, is someone else here?" Light asked not bothering to move. He couldn't see a thing though.

"More than likely," Kira muttered examining the area around him. "You see anything?"

Light shook his head. He sniffed the air. There was a faint scent of… something. Light couldn't make it out. "You smell that?"

Kira sniffed the air for a brief second only to cover his nose. "Bleh! It's sugar!" Kira had the better nose out of the two, but it was said that Light had the better brains. Kira was better at strategizing.

Light slowly got to his knees. "Kira, get up." Kira rose up slowly. He wasn't going to disregard Light especially when he had a plan. "On three we run to each other." Kira nodded. "One… two…

"Three!" Light and Kira ran to each other. Turning back-to-back keeping their ears erect for sounds of movement.

_Swoosh._ "To your right," Light yelled as Kira reached for some undetectable form. To both their surprise, Kira caught something. He didn't know what, but it was something. He seemed to be holding nothing but air, but it definitely had a form to it. Light moved past his brother as he started to find a form to whatever was attacking them.

A sigh came out of nowhere followed by a monotonous voice, "It looks as though I've been found out."

Light jumped. Kira smirked, "I knew it… He can conceal himself."

Light tilted his head to the side. "Conceal? You mean he's invisible?"

"That's the basic concept," Kira replied receiving a glare from Light.

"Yes well this 'he' is very uncomfortable seeing as how you're holding my leg," The voice replied out of nowhere.

Kira jumped dropping said leg, "Show yourself! Why did you attack us?"

"I would love to reveal myself, but under this form I am naked and I'm very modest. As for why I attacked you, that's because you committed an injustice towards a citizen of the state." The voice was calm and almost mocking. It made Kira angry.

"So what? He was going to be killed anyway and he was trying to kill my brother!" Kira said standing defensively in front of Light.

"… That maybe so, but… an eye for an eye I always say…" Kira growled at the figure that refused to reveal himself and instead managed to kick him hard in the gut.

Light, however, was lost. He caught scent of something. It was like the smell from before, but it was intermingled with something else. It was sweet and it smelled… good, so much so that Light actually started drooling. It was one of the richest scents he'd ever—

"Light?" Kira said pulling Light back into reality. As the invisible force was beating his brother. Light pounced, knocking the mass of air off of Kira, but he wasn't able to restrain him thanks to his dazed thoughts. Kira could read his brother's thoughts so he knew something was clouding them. "Are you feeling light-headed?" he asked as he stood up.

Light shook his head, "No…well, yes, but I'm fine."

Kira pulled Light into his chest so he could support his brother. He turned to where he suspected their attacker to be. "As you can see, my brother is in no condition for this right now."

"I'm sorry, but I do not go by the will of others. I go by the will of justice." Light could imagine the assailant smirking as if to say, _My aren't you stupid._

Kira cursed under his breath. "Well fine then…" Kira rushed forward and started running full force pulling Light behind him. "I hope you don't mind us leaving!" They rushed in the woods not bothering to look back. They could hear rustling approaching fast behind them.

Light pulled out of his brother's grasp, "We have to split up! I'll meet up with you at home." Without waiting for a reply Light sped off in a different direction as his brother called for him. Kira sighed but decided to go along with it and ran in the original direction he had set out for.

Light painted heavily in the thick woods. He had no idea where he was going, but he was determined to survive. It wasn't long before Light was forced to the ground by some invisible force. He felt hot breath panting in his ear, "… Got… you…"

* * *

Kira stopped when he reached the edge of the forest. He grinned in victory at his triumph but was not about to celebrate till his brother was rightfully at his side. "Light?" He called scanning the area. No answer… Kira sighed turning around and going back into the woods looking for his brother. "Light? You made it didn't you…?" Kira took a few more steps deeper in the woods "Ligh—"Something landed on Kira from behind sending his face into the pile of leaves beneath his feet.

Something chuckled ontop of him, "Henh henh I guess that means you're mine!"

Kira snarled and cursed under his breath. While he gripped the leaves beneath him.

* * *

Light couldn't see anything. It didn't seem like anything was over his eyes, but he knew he wasn't blind… or at least, he hoped he wasn't. Perhaps it was another clever trick by this mysterious man. "W-where am I?" Light shouted at whatever force had brought him to this unknown area. Light couldn't smell or hear anything. Only a few sounds that were faintly inaudible and dirt. That was the one thing he could smell. Dirt. He started to pant heavily in fear and beads of sweat soaked his forehead. "Wh-what do you want form me?"

"Calm down," A monotone voice answered him.

Light felt helpless and vulnerable, so of course calming down was not an easy thing to do. He started to tear up and trembles like a leaf. Then something hit him. He was burning. Not like fire "burning" like stinging pain "burning". In his neck. Light reached his hands around his neck and hissed. Silver. Any creature that was more powerful than a human was vulnerable to silver. It's unknown why, but Light's heard his father talk about the different metals that go into making silver. The combination of those metals has a negative effect on different creatures. Light snarled unintentionally revealing his fangs.

A voice sounded, "Stand your ground, Vampire-Kun. I would hate for you to get hurt…"

Light scoffed, "I'm sure you really care about whether I'm safe or not."

There was a stillness in the room as Light's assailant processed what he should say next. "…I just need your cooperation for the time being."

"For what? So you send my brother to jail?" Light shifted a little trying to find a comfortable way to wear the collar. "… Where are you?"

"I wish not to reveal my location at the moment…"

Light could feel a headache forming slowly, "Who are you then?"

"… You may call me 'Ryuzaki' for the time that you are here."

"R-Ryuzaki…" Light thought about the name for a moment. "Wait… Why am I here? How long do you plan on keeping me like this?"

The voice kept its calm to lights yells as if he was unaffected by anything, "You are here… because I have a lead on a case that I'm trying to solve and I think you may help me solve it…"

"What do you mean?" Light asked twitching his eyebrows.

"…In many different towns in this area there have been murders being committed during the past month. I've been trying to find a suspect for these murders, but have yet to find exactly who I'm looking for. Then I saw you with that inmate—who was of course a set up—and then your brother. You are able to hurt people without even touching them… It seems very convenient, am I wrong?"

"Well… yes but… that's crazy we would never do something like that! We respect justice and would never abuse our powers like that!" Light believed that with his whole heart but at the same time was processing Ryuzaki's words. It was way too convenient. A string of killings in their area, both Light and Kira could easily kill someone without even touching them, and it did seem like something Kira would do… He did kill that guy in the village. Could Kira actually kill people without him knowing? Kira wouldn't keep secrets from him... Would he?

"You're hesitating," Ryuzaki taunted. "If you're so confident in your brother why are you hesitating, Vampire-Kun?"

Light grit his teeth, "I have every bit of confidence in him! It's… just… hard to take in… a-and don't call me 'Vampire-Kun'!"

"Oh excuse me," He didn't sound very apologetic, "what would you have me call you?"

"…I-my name is Yagami Light," light muttered at the sudden change in his assailant's tone.

"Very well, Light-kun. I shall be keeping you under surveillance until I have any new leads or your brother is cleared from suspicion."

"You shouldn't be so formal… We just met." Light spat shaking his head, "Never mind, can you at least tell me what you are? I mean you know I'm a vampire…"

There was a long awkward pause that made Light feel like he was being looked at under a microscope. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that… at least… not at the moment."

* * *

Kira thrashed around, struggling uselessly."Get off of me!" Kira yelled at his attacker.

"Henh Henh Henh you've got a lot of fight in you. I love it when they fight back!" The dark sinister laughter broke out again. "Hahahahha… no Kyaahahhahyayaya… hmmm that's not right either…"

"You have to think about how you're supposed to laugh?" Kira cocked his head.

"It has to be perfect for the death of you, darling." The cruel man turned Kira over on his back so he was sitting on his stomach. "oohhh what a pretty face you have… I'll just be so regretful if I mess it up TOO much! Hehehehe!"

Kira's breath heightened as he stared into the piercing red eyes. His attacker had messy, black hair that spiked up in different directions. He had huge, bulging red eyes that stared madly into his own. His mouth twitched up into a cruel, evil grin. He had stains if dried blood along his skin and clothes. He wore a plain white shirt with baggy blue jeans. He looked innocent yet… insane at the same time. Kira wasn't about to be bested by some commoner. That would really kill his pride.

Beyond started, "Now it's ti—" Kira's attacker gripped the sides of his head. "Ugh… that's not fair… using your powers… in the- ah! - middle of my… speech." He brought his index finger down on Kira's forehead. He held it there for a few seconds before sighing in relief. " hehe… That's much better."

Kira was stunned… Had he stopped controlling him? No… that can't be. He'd never lost control of his power before so what was so different with this situation? He forced his mind back out towards his assailant once more trying to get a good grip on the man's subconscious.

He laughed giddily, "Henh henh! You really don't know when to give up do you?"

Kira snarled at him, "What kind of creature are you?"

"You may call me 'Ryuzaki'," He smiled revealing his sharp, white teeth. "And you are?"

"Like you care!" Kira knew struggling wasn't going to get him anyway. If he was lucky, maybe he could out talk death? He wasn't one who would die easily. Not that anyone can "die easily" but he would fight even if he had to get his hands dirty a little bit. Then Kira discovered the true extent to Ryuzaki's power. He felt a sharp stabbing pain in his brain like someone was poking the sensitive muscles and nerves with a needle. Kira jerked gripping his head.

Ryuzaki laughed cruelly and jumped into a tree above him, "Henh henh looks like this is the first time you've experienced your own power. And I'm just experimenting! Hahahahahaha! "

Kira rolled on his side so he was staring at Ryuzaki, "Y-you're sick!" He gripped his head and held back a scream. He felt like his brain was being split in two.

The man grinned, "You're in no position to make threats. I'm the one holding the dice. Now… do you want to live or die?"

* * *

**Review please!**

**I think this is going to be a very interesting journey I've started XD**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
